CR 5 Sand Warrior
The true aims of the etoile are unknown, but they are rumored to actually be time travellers trying to modify humanity to avoid a catastrophe. Their methodology, however, is not particularly benevolent - aggressively assimilating a sentient creature without it's consent is tantamount to slavery, or worse. This sand warrior represents a typical low-grade soldier, as opposed to the sand slave terrorist found in the Menace Manual. It's purpose is generally to kidnap humans for the etoile to "improve" and to protect the etoile and their hideouts. Sand Warrior (human sand slave Tough Hero 3): CR 5; Medium Humanoid (human); HD 3d10+9, hp 30, Mas 18, Init +2, Spd 40 ft., Def 17 (+2 Dex, +2 class, +3 undercover vest); BAB +2, Atk battleklaw +5 melee (1d8+3/19-20) or heavy pistol +4 ranged (2d8); S/R 5 ft/5 ft.; SA fugue state, SQ cybered, darkvision 60 ft., fast ability healing 1, fast healing 3, fortification, hot running, immunity to disease and poison, network mind (200 ft), resistance to electricity 20, self destruct, stasis, telepathy (200 ft.), AL etoile, SV Fort +4, Ref +3, Will +1; AP 1, Rep +1; Str 16, Dex 14, Con 15, Int 12, Wis 11, Cha 8. Occupation: Military (class skills: Climb, Knowledge tactics; bonus feat: Personal Firearms Proficiency) Skills: Bluff +3, Climb +5, Computer Use +4, Craft (electronics) +2, Intimidate +1, Knowledge (tactics) +4, Repair +2. Feats: Armor Proficiency (light), Cybernetic Weapons Proficiency, Cybertaker, Improved Blood Music, Personal Firearms Proficiency Talents (Tough Hero): Damage Reduction 1/-, Robust. Cybergear: battleklaw in internal weapon mount, cybergear repair unit. Possessions: undercover vest, heavy (11 mm) pistol. Sand warriors frequently carry assault rifles as well, and often pose as members of a human military force (the +4 racial bonus to Bluff helps with this). New rules: Improved Blood Music is a feat that grants a +4 bonus to Constitution checks to activate the following sand slave species abilities: fugue state, hot running, and stasis. The battleklaw is a slim piece of metal contained in your arm. It can be extruded (without damage to the host) via a cybernetic mechanism involving learned muscle memory. It is functionally equivalent to a longsword. It must be contained in an internal weapon mount but doesn't cost any cybergear slots (instead, the internal weapon mount still costs a slot). The battleklaw has 10 hit points and hardness 5, and since it contains mechanical parts as well it is still vulnerable to EMP effects. A battleklaw that has been destroyed due to "internal" damage (eg EMP effects, or a critical hit) loses it's ability to be withdrawn or extruded, but the sword itself remains intact (it has 10 hit points and hardness 10). The cybergear repair unit is PL 7 technology that is available only to etoile and sand slaves in the Dark*Matter universe. It adds the self-repair gadget to all pieces of cybergear you possess, allowing each of them to repair themselves at a rate of 1 hit point per minute. This benefit applies to the cybergear repair unit as well. It has 5 hit points and hardness 2. Sand slaves in the Dark*Matter universe have access to PL 6 cybertechnology and occasionally some PL 7 cybertechnology as well, including the cybergear repair unit. Category: D20 Modern CR 5 NPCs and Creatures Category: Dark Matter Category: Tough Category: Etoile and Sandfolk Category: Cyborg